Never Knew
by bresteen
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome had another fight but it did more damage this time. Can InuYasha fix what he has broken? parings inukag ONESHOT! Please R&R!


**Never Knew**

**InuYasha POV**

_Why am I just sitting here waiting for her to come back? I should just jump down that well and drag her back- _he stopped himself wondering why he was felling this way. Maybe it was the fact she was in heat and she smelt so good him so he had to start more fights with her but he took this one far…

**Flashback**

"Bitch!"

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome screamed, angrily, then clasped her hands over her mouth. She jogged over to the now InuYasha shaped crater and stuck her hand out to help him up before she could say that she was sorry for saying it so much he was looking up at her. She could easily see the many scrapes all over his face.

"Just go! Leave! I don't need your help with any thing! Just leave! Wench!" By now he was up and looking at her strait in the eyes. He could see the emotions flash across her face. Hurt. Anguish. Broken hearted. Each one lasted about a second or two.

She turned on her heel and ran. She wasn't really sure where she was going until she got to the well, then, she knew. Just as she jumped down the well she could hear InuYasha screaming for her to stop and that he didn't mean it. But she knew different.

**End Flashback**

Now he was sitting there at the edge of the well and all he could think about was her. Why did he have to feel like this? Why did she have to smell so good, even when she wasn't in heat? Did he love her? Well, obviously he didn't hate her. That was proven in the exotic dreams of them mating but he couldn't say he didn't like them.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice who was coming near him until he felt a hand on his left shoulder. He jumped up and got in his fighting stance with his sword fully drawn when he saw that the hand belong to his full dog demon half brother.

"What the hell do you want; why are you here?" InuYasha said, more demanding than asking.

"Why are you so pissed, little brother? What's with the twenty questions? Did you and your little wench get in another fight?" Shossoumaru sp? asked a slight smirk beginning to grow on his lips.

"Why the hell do you care? Plus, you haven't answered my questions, yet. So, why the hell are you here?"

"I just came here to tell you…" he took a slight break. "I see that there is a lot happening between you and your wench, so, I have decided to stop trying to kill you so there is less tension between us and so I can get a mate of my own. Yes, I want a mate."

"I don't have time for this right now, Shassoumaru. Also the next time you see me and her together, it might seem a little more brotherly if you don't call her a wench or bitch or anything of the sort." He said and turned and jumped in the well.

Before he knew it he was at the bottom of the well in modern day Japan. As he got out of the well he could hear a little annoying voice that could only belong to Souta and before he knew it there was a little kid leeched on to his back, beating him with his fists. He reached behind his back and detached the little nuisance. "What are you hitting me for, you little twirp?"

"You hurt Kagome, so, I'm gonna hurt you hit big bully!" Souta started swinging his fist like a windmill trying to hurt InuYasha. Lucky for InuYasha the little boy wasn't fast enough to hurt him.

_Gods I can see the resemblance between the two, their anger._ He thought while walking out of the well, still holding Souta at a distance. Not for InuYasha's sake but for Souta's.

Finally after what seemed like forever he made it to Kagome's window.

_Damn,_ he thought, _he's still not tired! One thing is for sure he has Kagome's determination! _

Kagome was mad at him and form what he heard the little boy say between swings was that she wasn't going back. He had to get her back down the well! If he didn't he could never have her as his mate. Now he understood the feelings he had been going through… he loved her.

He jumped in to her window, leaving Souta on the ground mad.

And there she was, his angel, lying on the bed tears dried on her cheeks. When he sniffed the air it smelled like salt. She must have been crying for a while.

"…InuYasha…" she murmured.

At first he thought that he had awoken her from her slumber, but as he knelt closer to her bed her breath was still shallow and her eyes where still closed. He leaned his head down slowly, careful not to wake her. Now his lips where only inches from hers. He had a feeling he needed to say his feelings to her but every thing he could think of was to long. So, he summed it up in one word.

"Mine." He breathed, his breath caressing her lips making her wake up just as he pressed his lips lovingly against hers. He licked bottom lip as if to ask for entrance. Slowly she opened her mouth, still half asleep, allowing him to explore her mouth.

He slipped his tongue into her hot, wet mouth and he started flicking it at the roof of her mouth. Causing her to moan into his mouth in response. Hearing her noise made him want to take her right there and make her his mate. But held back knowing it might scary her.

When they had to break apart because loss of air, InuYasha didn't want to totally break apart so he kind of nibbled on her lower lip causing another moan to escape.

"Why…" she barely, "You said you didn't need me?"

"In your eyes I'm complete."

Fin


End file.
